yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
James in a Mess (Transcript)
Here is the twenty-third transcript of the twenty-third story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Toby, Henrietta, Applejack and Yona were enjoying their new job on the Island of Sodor, but they do look old fashioned and did need new paint. James was very rude to Toby and Henrietta whenever they saw them, Rarity and Ocellus aren't pleased. James: Ech, what dirty objects they are! Rarity: Now, James, enough of the insults, we're supposed to be role models on this island. Ocellus: Yeah, don't be mean. At last, Toby lost patience. Toby the Tram Engine: James, why're you red? James: I am a splendid engine ready for anything, Toby, you never see my paint dirty. Toby the Tram Engine: Oh, that's why you once needed bootlaces to be ready I suppose. Applejack: He’s right, hope we don't use any newpaper to cover the hole either. Yona: And tram engine and coach new friends. Yona, Toby, and Henrietta friends now. James went redder than ever and snorted off, it was such an insult to be reminded of the time a bootlace had been used to mend a hole in his coaches. At the end of the line, James left his coaches and got ready for his next train. It was a slow freight, stopping at every station to pick up and set down cars, James hated slow freight trains. James: Dirty cars from dirty sightings! Yuck! Rarity: James, Darling, don't mind the frieght cars. Ocellus: We got work to do, just try not to make things worse. James: I'll try, Ocellus. Starting with only a few, he picked up more and more cars at each station 'til he had a long train. At frist, the freight cars behaved well. But James bumped them so crossly, that they were determined to get back at him. Presently, they approached the top of Gordon's Hill. Heavy freight train halt here to set their brakes, James has had an accident with cars before and should have remembered this. James' Driver: Wait, James! Wait! Rarity: Your driver's right, we need to do something first. Ocellus: Think about the freight cars. But James wouldn’t wait, he was too busy thinking what he say to Toby, Applejack and Yona in the next met. The freight cars’ chance has come. The Freight Cars: Hurrah! Hurrah! And banging their buffers, they pushed him down the hill! The Freight Cars: ON! ON! James: I got to stop! I got to stop! Rarity: Slow down, James! You’re making me sick! Ocellus: Stop, James! Rarity: On a count to three, we’ll jump! Ocellus: Okay. But we should hurry, we’re gonna crash into tar wagons! Rarity: One, two, three! Jump! Just as Rarity and Ocellus jumped out of James, disaster lay ahead. Something sticky splash all over James, he had run into two tar wagons and it was black from smoke box to cab. He was dirty than hurt, but the tar wagons and some cars were all to pieces. Rarity: (as she and Ocellus were covered in tar) I look awful, there's tar on my mane. Ocellus: At least no one, no pony, and no creature got hurt. Toby, Applejack, Yona, Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream were sent to help and came as quickly as they could. Toby the Tram Engine: Look here, you three! Whatever is that dirty object? Pinkie Pie: That's James, silly, didn't you, Applejack, and Yona know, Toby? Toby the Tram Engine: Well, it's James' shape, Pinkie Pie. But James is splendid engine, and you never see his paint dirty. Silverstream: (giggling) Yeah, I've never seen him dirty either. Percy: Neither have I, Silverstream. Applejack: Reminds me of someone I know. Yona: Yona thought so too. James pretended he hadn't heard, Toby, Applejack, Yona, Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream cleared away the unhurt cars and helped James, Rarity, and Ocellus home. Sir Topham Hatt, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna met them. Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Everyone. Princess Celestia: Job well don to the six of you. Princess Luna: Although James, Rarity, and Ocellus will need a bath for it. Sir Topham Hatt: I couldn't agree more, Princess Luna. (to James) Fancy letting your cars run away, James, I am surprised. You're not fit to be seen, you must be clean at once compared to Rarity and Ocellus. James: (sighed) Rarity: Oh, how divine! I can't wait to give my red engine a nice good bubble bath! Princess Celestia: Applejack, I believe you've earned your role with Toby as a perminant basis. Applejack: Much obliged, Princess. Sir Topham Hatt: She and Yona will do a terrific job together indeed, Celestia. And Toby shall have a new coat of paint. Toby the Tram Engine: Please, Sir, can Henrietta have one too? Sir Topham Hatt: Certainly, Toby. Toby the Tram Engine: Oh, thank you, Sir, she will be pleased! All James could do was watch Toby as he ran off happily with the news with Rarity and Ocellus keeping him company. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225